Breaking Barriers
by TwilighterAtHeart
Summary: Bella Swan has just landed a position as an assistant to the CEO of a major hotel chain originating in Seattle. Her boss, Edward Cullen, is emotionally cold and knows nothing of love outside his family. Bella is easily frustrated by him by fascinated at the same time. Will she be able to save him from himself? Can she break his emotional barriers? One could hope...Canon Pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do however, stake claim to this story so no stealing! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Here Goes Nothing**

Growing up in Forks, Washington my whole life really put things in perspective for me. It was a small po-dunk town full of people who really didn't amount to much in their life. Many of the people you met on the street would put on a good face in public, but it realty, they were old and bitter wishing they had done something better with their for me, my dad Charlie was the police chief which meant people either loved or hated my family. It just depended on what side of the law you were on. My mother Renee didn't have a job; she made raising me and my sister Leah her job. Believe me, it was no walk in the park. She always favored my sister even though I am four years older. But all of this... All of the potential that some of these people had... It was wasted. Why? Because they couldn't manage to get out of this shitty little town that nobody had really heard of. So that is why I, Isabella Marie Swan, made it my life's mission to escape Forks and create a better life for myself. To live to up to my fullest potential.

So now I'm in Seattle. I didn't go far from my hometown but I was far enough away to avoid the misery it brings. My two best friends from high school also live in Seattle. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were my lifeline in school and I often would escape the torturous nights of Renee's attempts at cooking in the comfort of their home. We had all made a pact to get out of Forks and enjoy the real world together.

Jasper was two years older than Rose and I so he got out a little sooner than when we did. When we joined him in Seattle, he introduced us to Emmett McCarthy who eventually was put under Rose's spell and now three years later they are still going strong. Jas had also found himself a mate. He scored a job at one of the biggest hotel chains in Seattle, The Cascade Hotel. He worked in the accounting department. When he started his job there he met the now love of his life, Alice Cullen who works in the creative department. Her dad owns the company. Now the five of us live in a three bedroom house which is nice enough. Rose and Emmett managed to get jobs at The Cascade Hotel as well; Emmett in security and Rose worked at the front desk in the main office. I was the only one still searching.

Alice was thrilled when Emmett and Rosalie started working at her dad's company. She went on and on about how fun it would be that they all worked together. And that's when she devised her master plan. The five of us living together would also work together and that meant I needed to find a way to wedge my way in to the company. With Alice's help, I had an interview set up for an assistant position.

Today was the day we had all been waiting for; well, everyone but me. I had spent all week preparing for this interview. I didn't know who I would be working for if I got the position, Alice made sure that that little detail would be kept a secret. It made me extremely nervous and I begged her to tell me who it was but she stood strong on leaving me in the dark.

Everyone had already left for work so I was left to myself to get ready and try and calm my nerves. I wanted to look professional but not too dressed up. I settled for a pair of black dress pants with light gray stripes and a purple button up blouse with three quarter sleeves. Slipping on a pair of black wedges I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair looked horrid, as per usual. Quickly grabbing my brush I raked my brown locks into a tight ponytail. I sighed heavily trying to tame all of the loose hairs that didn't want to stay in place. Biting my lip I knew it wasn't getting any better than this. Grabbing my black bag I hurried out the door.

Driving through Seattle traffic took my mind off of the anxiety attack I felt threatening my sanity. People were acting extra stupid today and I found myself yelling at swearing at them as if they could actually hear me. Arriving at Cascade Headquarters, the main office building for the company, I felt a lump forming in my throat. Everyone else had managed to seal the deal on their jobs and I was the only one left. If I couldn't pull this off, Alice's plan would be a mere memory of brighter days. Rubbing my eyes for a moment to pull me back to reality before I stepped out of my car.

Walking in the front door I was immediately overwhelmed. The first thing that caught my eye was the waterfall cascading from the left wall. _Ha, cascading._ The floor was blue tile and the walls were an off-white color with blue accents. Hanging from the ceiling were beautiful, silver chandeliers that gave off just enough light to illuminate the room but not so much that you felt like you were staring into the sun. To the right side of the room I noticed a bubbly blonde talking on the phone. When she saw me, her face lit up and she started to visibly bounce in her seat. _Rose._ Feeling some relief wash over me I made my way to her desk.

"Bella!" She chirped as she stood up and gave me a brief hug. "I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?" Rose couldn't wait for all of us to work together. _Yeah, if I don't screw up. _

"Yeah, Rose, I'm thrilled." I tried to ignore the bitter taste in my mouth. Glancing at the clock above her desk I tried to find a quick escape. "My interview is in twenty minutes... Which way to the elevator?"

Still twitching, Rose pointed in the direction of the elevators. "Over there silly, they're right in plain sight!" I smiled a thanks at her and went on my way. "Good luck Bella!" she practically sang after me.

Getting in the elevator I pushed the button for the third floor, the human resources floor. Stepping out of the elevator I let the receptionist know who I was. I took a seat in one of the plush chairs in the waiting room, playing with the hem of my shirt. Before it even seemed like I had time to breath, a woman with red curly hair approached me. "Isabella Swan?" she said with a bright smile.

I gulped and nodded, giving her a nervous smile. "That's me..."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it wasn't very long but look at this as the opener. I had to give a little bit of background before jumping right into things. I hope to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow! :)**

**~Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be rich and sunbathing in Hawaii right now. I do however, stake claim on this story, so no stealzies. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Interview**

**Bella POV**

The red haired woman led me to a small conference room. The walls were pale blue with white accents, slightly opposite from the lobby downstairs. In the middle of the room was a dark colored wood table. On either side of the table were two plush cream colored chairs.

Sitting down in one of the chairs across from the woman, she smiled. "Isabella,"

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Right, Bella." She smiled again, her eyes glinting. "My name is Victoria Sutherland. I am the head of human resources department here at Cascade Enterprises." I gave her a confused look when she called it that. "That's what we call the main office." _Oh... Duh. _

"Now Bella, I understand you are applying for an assistant position. Can you tell me why you chose that position specifically?" She tilted her head slightly to the side, awaiting my response.

I twisted my fingers nervously in my lap. _Well, Victoria, that would be because my deranged best friend, and the daughter of your boss, practically forced me. _Mustering a small smile I began my answer. "Well, I've never really had a clear view of what I wanted for a career but business had always interested me." _Not._ "I figured that being an assistant in a big, successful company like this would give me an insight to the job without really having to devote myself to 'running' a business."

She seemed pleased with my answer and I let out a quiet sigh. I think I had been holding my breath. Nodding, she started on her next question. "Alright, good. Now, if you were in a situation where the phones were ringing, you had emails to respond to and there was a person in front of you, say a potential sponsor for the company, who needed your attention, how would you respond?"

_Ha, this is an easy one._ "Well, Victoria, considering the person in front of me would potentially benefit our company, he obviously would be my first priority. Before attending to him I would answer the phone and put them on hold. Once I had dealt with both the man and the phone I would tend to the emails. They only take seconds to send so that would be the last task." I was proud of myself for that well thought out answer.

"Excellent." She beamed at me, her perfect teeth making me feel a bit self-conscious about my own. "If you were to get the position, would you be okay with a Monday through Friday, 8AM to 5PM schedule?" I nodded casually. "Some nights you might have to stay late, would that also be okay?"

"Yes, that would be totally fine." I gave her another small nod.

The interview continued on for another half an hour as she asked me different questions about my experience with computers, customer service, and hypothetical scenarios. When I stood up and shook her hand I was feeling pretty confident about how things went. "Thank you for taking the time to see me, Victoria." I gave her a wholehearted smile.

"You are most welcome, Bella. We'll be in touch." I thanked her again and left the room.

Once back in the elevator, I slumped against the wall pressing the button for the lobby. "Thank God that's over." Putting my hand over my face I let out a long, heavy sigh. The ping of the elevator snapped me out of my sulking and I quickly exited.

I was glad when I arrived in the lobby to see that Rose was dealing with a client so I was easily able to escape to my car before she could catch me. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid her for long but I at least needed a little time to myself...

Two days after my interview I received a call from Victoria. "Bella?" I remembered her voice well and instantly my nerves were on 10.

"Yes. Is this Victoria?"

"It is!" I could almost sense her smiling through the phone. "I just wanted to call and let you know that..." _Yes, yes get on with it!_ "You got the job! Congratulations!" _Thank you Lord, Jesus._

"That's amazing Victoria, thank you!" Alice will be thrilled. "Who exactly will I be an assistant for?"

She didn't respond for a moment and after quietly clearing her throat, she spoke. "Well, Bella, you will be Edward Cullen's assistant. He is the CEO of the company." _Oh, it's Alice's dad. No wonder she wouldn't tell me. _"His father owns the company." _Wait, what?!_

"...Alright. Uhm... When do I start?" I was going to have a few words with Alice.

"Can you start Monday?" Considering today was Friday, that didn't really give me a lot of time to prepare but I wasn't going to start flaking on her now.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thank you again, Victoria."

"Absolutely, Bella. I can't wait to see you around the office!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

As soon as I was off the phone I marched downstairs to the living room when everyone was watching Jerry Springer. I could hear Emmett chanting, "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" And for once, I managed to be louder than he was.

"Alice Cullen!" She snapped her head around to look at me with confusion in her eyes. "I just got off the phone with Victoria, I got the job." There was no delight in my voice but she seemed overjoyed.

"Oh Bella that's just -" I cut her off.

"She told me who I'd be working for." I looked at her as sternly as possible. Realization hit her like a brick to the face. Her mouth pressed in a thin line as she waited for me to continue. "I knew you had a brother but you never told me that he was the CEO of the company or that he was the one you had set me up to work for!" I probably was overreacting but she should have warned me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should have told you..." _Damn straight. _"Look, I love my brother and he seems to only like me in our family right now... He can be kind of.. Rough around the edges. I didn't want you to refuse the interview because of him. I wanted us all to work together!" She pouted. She ALWAYS got her way when she pouted. Not just with Jasper but with everyone.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between two of my fingers. I shut my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I looked right at her. "You are damn lucky I love you." Everyone else in the room had been watching silently, but when I said this, they all laughed because they knew that once again, Alice had gotten her way.

She squealed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "And I love you Bella! I'm so excited!" She gave me one final squeeze and sauntered over to Jasper, returning to her position under his arm.

Shaking my head, I turned and walked towards the kitchen to start supper. All I could think about while I was cooking was what Alice had said. _"He's a little rough around the edges..."_ What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Scratching my head in concentration, I let my mind wonder. Monday would be interesting...

* * *

**Sooo what did you think of this one? The next chapter will be her first day at the office and how she reacts to Edward. There possibly could be an Edward POV in the next chapter. Please, please, please review/follow/favorite! :)**

**~Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Boss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, that honor belongs to SM. I do however, claim this story as my own. So no stealing! :)

P.S. Here's the polyvore sets for this chapter!

_Bella;_ polyvore/./com/bb_ch_bella/set?id=92052269

_Edward; _polyvore/./com/bb_ch_edward/set?id=92053889

(remove the slashes before and after the . )

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Boss**

**Bella POV**

Monday morning came sooner than I had hoped. I had been mentally preparing myself for this day ever since I got the call for Victoria. It wasn't every day that you got to be the assistant to a CEO, especially when that CEO is your best friends brother.

Ugh, I could have killed Alice. I don't even know what the guy looks like. She wants it to be a total surprise. I'm guessing, being he is a CEO, he is probably like 35 with a fat belly and a creepy mustache. _Ha, maybe not the mustache. _He'll probably be a slightly good looking, I mean, come on, he's related to Alice.

I had to force my thoughts away from my soon to be boss and back to what I was doing right now. I had to get ready for work.

Alice wanted to dress me for my first day but I had refused. Knowing Alice she'd have me in skin tight leather with 6inch heels. And then I'd break my neck and have to apply for disability after my first day.

Feeling it was best, I locked myself in my room after my shower so there was no way Alice could pout her way into getting exactly what she wanted.

I had already set out my clothes for the day on the edge of my bed. Towel drying my hair so it wouldn't drip, I started getting dressed. I slipped on a white sleeveless blouse and tucked it into a black pencil skirt. The skirt hugged my legs and ended at the knee. After I applied my deodorant, I pulled on a peach colored jacket with three quarter sleeves. Taking a look in the mirror, I felt that I looked professional while still looking good.

I didn't have it in me to fight with my hair today so I combed it back into a tight ponytail. This gave me the opportunity to wear a pair of black dangling earings. Grabbing a pink, feather shaped necklace from my dresser, I threw it around my neck. I applied light mascara and some eyeliner with a cream colored eye shadowed and figured that that was plenty of make up.

I checked the time, it was only 7:15. I still had 45 minutes before I had to be to work. Slipping on my black wedges, I went in search of a cute bag in my closet. I found the one I was looking for quickly. It was white with brown leather and peach colored polka-dots. It matched my jacket-Alice would be pleased.

Taking once last look at myself in the mirror, I unlocked my door and headed downstairs. I wanted to leave early so I could stop and get a coffee at Dunkin Donuts. But I knew, if I left without seeing Alice, she'd flip.

I found her in the kitchen making breakfast for Jasper. "So, Alice, how do I look? Do I get the fashionista stamp of approval?" I spun around in a circle for her and she giggled.

"You look great Bella! Better than I was expecting. I still think I could have done better, no offense." She gave me a wink and I shook my head.

"Of course Alice. You always know how to one-up me when it comes to clothes." She shrugged and gave me her always stunning smile. "I'm going to get going though. See you at the office."

Her eyes lit up and she practically bounced in reaction to my statement. "Yeah, Bella. See you at the office!"

Giving her one last shake of my head, I headed out the front door.

I made it in and out of Dunkin pretty quickly. There was quite a few people getting coffee before heading to their own jobs. I had settled for an iced coffee with extra cream and sugar. I wanted to be as amped as possible for my first day of work-to take the edge off.

I pulled into the employee parking garage at 7:52. I had just enough time to make it into the building with five minutes to spare. I quickly gathered my bag and my coffee and started for the office.

The only information I managed to get out of Alice was what floor I'd be working on. There was 10 floors in total. The first floor was the lobby and security, where Rose and Emmett worked, the 3rd was Human Resources, the 5th was accounting, where Jasper worked, the 7th was the creative floor, where Alice worked, and the 10th floor was where I was going to be working. I had no clue what the other floors held but I had a feeling, I wasn't going to be visiting them.

Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the little number 10. There were two other women in the elevator with me and they were going to the Human Resources floor. One of them looked at me and gave me a small smile. "You must be Mr. Cullen's new assistant. Good luck." Before I could ask her what she meant, she and the other woman were exiting the elevator.

My brows furrowed as I thought on what the woman had said. Before I knew it, I had arrived on the 10th floor. Victoria had said that she would meet me and introduce me to Mr. Cullen. As I stepped off the elevator, she was there waiting for me.

"Good Morning Bella! Are you excited?" She beamed at me wholeheartedly.

"I'm bound and determined to have a great first day, if that counts as excited." She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me show you to your desk. Follow me." I nodded and trailed behind her as she walked away from the elevator.

She didn't have to go far. At the end of a hallway, there was a big open space. On one side of the area was what looked like a small waiting area. It only had about six chairs. On the other side was a door, and almost directly in front of the door was a large, L-shaped wooden desk. The wood was dark with a red tint to it. There was a large, flat computer screen on the desk with a keyboard, and mouse. Next to the monitor was a telephone. Behind the desk was a tall black filing cabinet with five drawers. There was also a shredder leaning up against the desk and a trash can just underneath it. There was also a black desk chair. It had a tall cushioned back with an arm rest on either side.

The last thing I noticed about the set up was a gold name plate with white lettering. It read _'Isabella Swan'_ and underneath that it said _'Assistant'. _"So that's my desk?"

Victoria nodded. "Do you like it? Will it be acceptable?"

"Oh yes. Very much so. I was expecting something smaller so this is nice."

"Excellent. So I guess that means it's time to introduce you to the boss." I gulped and nodded, following her to the door near my desk. Knocking on the door before opening it, she poked her head in. "Mr. Cullen, Sir, your new assistant is here." I heard a man's voice but it was muffled. Victoria urged me to step inside.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan. Your new assistant."

Boy oh boy was I shocked when I walked into that office. This was no 35 year old fat man. This was all 100% God. The man standing before me was gorgeous. He had on a black suit with a blue stripped tie. He was tall, with a muscular build. His hair was golden brown and messy, each strand falling in a different direction. I scanned his square jawline with my eyes down to his mouth and then up to his piercing green eyes. _Oh those eyes... I could get lost in those._ Finally realizing I was staring, I cleared my throat. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." My voice shook to the point where I practically had a stutter.

The handsome hunk of a man stepped forward and held out his hand. "Ms. Swan." He nodded slightly, shaking my hand. I felt sparks run through my entire body when we touched. I blinked rapidly for a moment before gaining back some composure.

Victoria waited patiently as we introduced ourselves. "Well, I think my job here is done. Bella, erm, Ms. Swan," she corrected herself under Edward's scrutinizing gaze. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." With that, she excused herself from the room leaving me with my handsome new boss.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and luckily Edward broke it. "Well, Ms. Swan, it may be your first day but you are here to work." He turned around and grabbed a huge stack of folders and papers off of his desk. "These needed to be sorted through. Some need to be filed, others need to be reviewed. The ones to be filed have been stamped the others, have not. When you have finished, bring the ones that need to be reviewed back to me." He handed me the hefty stack and returned to his desk. I stood there for a moment before he waved me off. _Okay, handsome, but rude._ I quickly turned and exited his office.

"You can do this Bella." I whispered to myself. Sitting down at my desk, I dropped the stack onto the slick surface. Unhooking my bag from my wrist, I set it under my desk. I took a long swig of my coffee and sighed. _Better get to work_. I swiveled my chair around for a moment, taking in the sight of my workplace. I made a mental note to bring in pictures to put on my desk so it wouldn't look so bare. Sighing, I started the long and drawn out task of sorting papers.

**Edward POV**

As Bella left my office, I sat in my desk chair and let out a long, hard breath. When I first saw her, I was momentarily stunned. Most assistants I had in the past had been ditzy young blondes who only got this job because they could put on a good face for HR. They never lasted long. But this girl... I could already tell she was different. That and Alice had warned me about what would happen if I fired Bella. I sat with my chin in my hand as I remembered the phone conversation I shared with my sister last night...

_"Edward, Bella isn't like your other assistants. You can't just fire her after two weeks. She's a nice girl and she's smart and she happens to be my best friend! And if, for some reason, I find out that you do something to her, I'll tell dad!" Alice practically shouted through the phone._

_"Alice, chill. I haven't even met this girl yet." I scowled at her threat. She was already the family favorite, I didn't need her giving my father a reason to mistreat me. "I'm sure she will be the best assistant in the whole wide world." I rolled me eyes, making the sarcasm leak through my words._

_"I mean it Edward! I know this is hard for you to do with anyone but me but, please try to be nice. Okay? At least nice to your standards." Again, my eyes were rolling around in their sockets. _

_"Okay, Alice. I get it. Be... Nice. Whatever that means." I could hear her sigh._

_"I'll talk to you later Edward. I love you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, Love you too Ali." With that, she hung up._

Alice had lived with her boyfriend and his friends for a while now and she seemed to be pretty attached. I knew her threat was serious and for that reason only, I was to be on my best behavior around Bella. That didn't mean I was going to do a 180 and completely change my attitude. No way. But if this girl actually did a good job, why would I have any need to fire her.

Rubbing my eyes, I decided it was best to get back to work. I was finding it rather difficult to concentrate on anything other than the big eyed, brown haired girl sitting on the other side of my wall. Sighing heavily, I allowed myself to get it out of my system now and think about her. She really was gorgeous. Her big brown eyes would melt any man's heart. She had delicious curves that she obviously had no problem showing off. And those legs. Those gorgeous legs...

"Snap out of it Edward. She is just another girl." I said quietly to myself. I had never really opened myself up to a woman, other than my sister, and I didn't plan on starting now.

I just couldn't get those brown eyes out my head...

What he didn't know was that Bella was thinking about the exact same thing, just a different color.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was muuuuch longer than the first two. I'm really excited for this story to take off so please continue to review/favorite/follow! It means the world to me! 3**

**~Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4: Tension in the Workplace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters. SM does, obviouslllly. I do however stake claim to this story so no stealing peaaas! :)

P.S.

Polyvore for this chapter, making sure you remove the slashes before and after the .

polyvore/./com/cgi/set?id=92373861

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tension in the Workplace**

**Bella POV**

When I filed away the last paper from the huge stack Edward had given me, I breathed out a long sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over with," I said quietly to myself. And it was only.. 10:00. _Holy shit! That took me two hours!_

Shaking my head I gathered up the papers that still needed to be reviewed. I stood up and straightened my skirt before taking the papers into Edward's office. "Mr. Cullen?" I waited for him to acknowledge I was there before I continued. "I have the papers that need to be reviewed. Do you want them on your desk or...?"

He waved me over and I followed his lead. "Anywhere on my desk is fine, Ms. Swan." I set the papers down on the corner of his desk. "And Ms. Swan?"

I turned around slowly. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Get me a coffee. Black." After that, he continued with his work.

_Rude much? No please or thank you. _Trying to rein in my growing anger, I exited his office, tempted to slam the door behind me. "You'll be lucky if I don't spit in it, Mr. Cullen," I whispered under my breath. He may be handsome but he didn't seem like the kind of person I wanted to really get to know.

I made my way down the hall to the break room I had noticed on my way in. I quickly grabbed a filter and some coffee grounds, assembling the coffee maker, I pressed the start button. It would take three minutes to brew so I began looking for a cup. _Is there one with 'World's Biggest Jerk' on it?_

Finally finding a mug in one of the cupboards I set it on the sideboard. I grabbed the freshly brewed coffee and poured it into the cup. Holding back my urge to spit in his coffee, I started back towards his office.

I practically slammed the cup down on his desk, startling him. He looked irritated with me, but I was sure I was looking the exact same at him. Opening his desk drawer, he handed me a leather book. "This is the planner you will use to keep track of my meetings and appointments. It's very important that you stay on top of things. I do not like being late or missing appointments." He gave me a stern look, signaling that he was done with me.

I nodded once at him before leaving his office, shutting the door behind me. I sat down at my desk and slammed the book down hard. I decided I should thumb through it to see if there was anything going on today.

_12:00 Appointment with - Company Lawyer_

_2:30 Meeting with Tyler Crowley - Building updates and potential expansion _

Those were the only two I saw for today. I was thankful that there weren't any more for me to keep track of, at least for my first day.

Having nothing else to do, I fired up my computer to get my account and everything set up. Victoria had given me a paper with some information on it, including my company email. After setting up a user account for the computer, I decided check my email. _Like I'd have an email on my first day._

I was right. There was nothing. As I sat there, staring at my computer screen, I realized I should ask Edward if he needed anything for his meeting. Not wanting to talk face to face again, I decided to shoot him an email.

* * *

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject:** 12:00 Meeting

**To:** Edward Cullen

Mr. Cullen,

Is there anything you need prepared for your 12:00 meeting with ?

_Isabella Swan_

_Assistant to Edward Cullen, CEO of Cascade Enterprises_

* * *

I tapped my fingers against the keyboard awaiting a response. I was shocked to hear a little ping, indicating that he replied. I wasn't expecting an answer so quickly.

* * *

**From:** Edward Cullen

**Subject:** 12:00 Meeting

**To:** Isabella Swan

Ms. Swan,

I would like you to access the company database and print out two copies of the company policy, section 6. It refers to employee rights and regulations regarding employment. Have it ready for when Mr. Jenks arrives.

_Edward Cullen_

_CEO of Cascade Enterprises_

* * *

Yeah, sure, I'd love to Mr. Cullen. You are so welcome. Doing as I was told, I searched for section 6 in the company policy. It took me about a half an hour to even locate the damn policy let alone the specific section. When I finally had found it, I printed out two copies, setting them to the side with a sticky note on it that said 'J. Jenks 12:00.'

I tried to keep myself busy until my lunch break. There really wasn't much for me to do on my first day. I still had to get used to everything.

After Edward's 12:00 meeting, the rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't really feel like I had accomplished much, but I was grateful to be going home. Poking my head in to Edward's office, I wished him a good night. "I'm heading home Mr. Cullen. Have a good night." He just nodded and waved me off. _There's this little thing called manners. How about you use them._ Feeling angry at my boss for the third time today, I practically marched to the elevator. I just wanted to be home.

As soon as I was in the front door at the house, I kicked my shoes off and threw my bag on the floor. I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. No one else was home yet, but I suspected they would be soon.

I didn't stay on the couch long. I needed to get out of this skirt and blouse. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and stripped down to my underwear. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top, I threw them on. I pulled out one of my hoodies and slipped that on too. I pulled the hairtie out of my hair, letting it all fall loose.

Feeling much more comfortable, I headed back downstairs. Everyone was walking through the door by the time I made it back to the living room.

Alice was the first to approach me. "Bella! How was your first day?" She bounced with anticipation for my answer.

"Oh, it was swell Alice!" I gave her a huge sarcastic smile. All my pent up anger at Edward was beginning to seep through into my words.

Alice's mouth turned down in a frown. "What did he do?" Ha, even Alice knows how much of a jerk her brother is.

"He's just rude is all. I don't like being ordered around as it is but at least please and thank you would be nice. But I suspect those two words aren't in is vocabulary."

Alice shook her head. "You're right, they really aren't. I'm sorry you didn't have a good day Bella. Maybe I could talk to HR and see if they could transfer you to another position?"

I was seriously considering taking her up on that offer. But that would mean that he won. I wasn't having that. "No, Alice, it's okay. I'll tough it out this week and see how things go." She nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom.

I talked with Rose for a while about what we wanted to do this weekend. It was only Monday and I was already craving the weekend release from my job.

Despite everything that had gone on today, I still found myself thinking about those piercing green eyes. And that chizzled jaw, and those lips... _Snap out of it Bella!_

He definitely was huge jerk, but he sure was a handsome huge jerk.

**Edward POV**

It was 7:00 and I was still at my desk. I was working on reviewing the papers that Bella had given me and I only had a few left. It had taken me so long to get through them because I just couldn't stop thinking about my new assistant.

She had done something today that none of my other assistants ever did. She lashed out at me. I could tell that was what she was doing. When she brought me my coffee and slammed it on my desk, I could not believe it. No one had ever disrespected me like that.

In a way, it was kind of hot but irritating at the same time. Most of my other assistants just usually hit on me and tried to get in my pants and then I'd fire them. Alice was right in the fact that I usually only kept assistants for two weeks but she didn't know the reason behind firing them.

I liked to be professional and sleeping with every girl who through herself at me at work would be the complete opposite.

Bella though, man... I knew that this would be different. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would throw herself at a guy. She seemed like the type to wait for him to come to her.

Shaking my head I knew I needed to abandon all thoughts of this girl. I have never been the guy who wanted a relationship. I had a girlfriend in high school, Tanya, and we lost our virginity to each other but that was about it. After we graduated we went our separate ways. Ever since then, I really haven't felt the need to date.

Signing the last paper in front of me, I was finally ready to go home. As I walked past Bella's desk I couldn't help but feel a little anxious to see her tomorrow morning. I really had been a jerk to her but.. I was a jerk to everyone but Alice. I wasn't going to change that fact now. I wasn't going to _let_ this girl change me.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was bound and determined to show Edward that he didn't affect me. Instead I was going to try and affect him.

Taking a quick shower, I walked to my closet and grabbed a dress. Slipping it on I stood in front of the mirror. It was bright red and ended just above my knee. It was tight and hugged all my curves. Grabbing some yummy smelling hair jell, I ran my fingers through my hair, leaving a light curl. I grabbed some black pumps and threw them on. Switching everything from my purse from the day before to the purse I was using to day I was ready to go. I grabbed a pair of red feather earrings and popped them in before heading downstairs.

Alice and Emmett were in the kitchen when I got downstairs. Looking at Alice and placing a hand on my hip, I spoke very clearly. "Do I look better today Alice?"

Emmett was gaping at me and Alice's eyes were wide. "Holy Hell Bella!" I was assuming she was pleased. "You look hot!"

"That was the plan." She looked at me with quizzical look on her face.

"Edward?"

"Edward," I confirmed. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

Giving her a wink I turned and headed for the door. Today would be interesting.

As I pulled into the parking garage I felt excitement run through me. This was going to be fun. I quickly made my way up to my desk and dropped off my purse. Straightening my dress I turned towards Edward's office. I gave a light knock and opened the door.

Stepping inside I gauged his reaction very carefully. His jaw practically dropped to the floor. His eyes scanned me up and down. A had to stiffle a laugh. _My plan was working!_ "I just wanted to let you know I had arrived, Mr. Cullen. Do you need anything?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

Clearing his throat and attempting to gain back his composer, her ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm... A coffee Ms. Swan.. Black." His last word was barely audible. I smiled sweetly and turned, exiting his office. _Bella - 1, Edward -1. Looks like we're all tied up, Mr. Cullen_.

**Edward POV**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Who was that girl who just walked in and out of my office? Because it definitely wasn't my assistant. The girl I met yesterday wore a long skirt and a jacket to work. Hell, she was wearing wedges! And today... That dress and those legs.. Oh those legs.

Was she trying to kill me? I could't help myself from looking her up and down and when I did... Ugh. I don't know if I'll be able to look at her all day without losing it. She looked amazing. Correction: She looked amazingly hot. No girl, not even Tanya had ever gotten my attention like that.

She seemed like she was trying to make a statement.

I knew it was going to be hard to concentrate today because the image of Bella in that dress was burned into my mind. All too soon I was dragged from my thoughts to the sound of someone entering my office. When I looked up, it was Bella.

"Here's your coffee sir." I gulped quietly.

"Thank you Ms. Swan.." God that dress..

"Do you need anything else, sir?" She said the last word slowly, making something deep down in my belly stir.

"No, that'll be all Ms. Swan." She nodded and left my office, closing the door behind her.

"Sweet Jesus," I said as soon as she was gone.

This day was going to be torture.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please continue to review/follow/favorite! I'll have the next chapter up Sunday or Monday!**

**~Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5: Oops

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters within it. I do however claim this fanfic as my own. So paws off! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Oops...**

**Bella POV**

When I sat down at my desk after giving Edward his coffee, I felt a smug sense of accomplishment flow through me. I had succeeded in getting his attention. He instantly seemed different once he saw me. Who knew using your body to get under someone's skin could be so fun? Usually I would feel embarrassed to see a man ogling over me like Edward had but today, I just felt powerful.

I smiled to myself and reached under my desk to grab my bag. I had brought a few pictures with me today to decorate my desk. The first one was of me and Rose at our junior prom and the next one was of me, Rose, and Jasper at the beach when we were in high school. I sighed remembering the amazing times we used to have together. I pulled out another picture; this one was of me and my parents and Leah on the day of my high school graduation. The next two pictures were some of my favorites. One was of me, Rose, and Alice on New Year's Eve last year and the last one was of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and myself in front of our house last summer. I seriously couldn't have any greater friends than the ones that I have.

After arranging all my pictures, my desk felt more comfortable and homey. Figuring I should get to work, I fired up my computer. It turned on quickly and I was about to check my email when the phone rang.

"Edward Cullen's office, this is Isabella, how may I help you?" I hated saying my full name but it was more 'professional' than Bella.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's familiar voice on the other end of the phone. "Sooooooo what did Edward think when he saw you? No wait, let me guess... I bet his eyes bugged right out his head! Well come on Bella, tell me!" How did she expect me to even breath during her rambling.

"Well, Alice, since you asked..." I smiled sensing her anticipation. "He didn't even notice."

I heard her gasp. "No way! He must be gay then because you look hot today! Like literally smoking!" I laughed at her gay comment and figured I should tell her the truth.

"Alice, chill, your brother is not gay. His jaw practically broke when it hit the desk." I heard her giggle over the phone.

"Well of course it did! He'd be stupid not to notice you today!" I didn't really hear what Alice said because I was busy focusing on the man standing in front of my desk. _Edward._ Had he been there the whole time?!

I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Uhh.. Sure Alice I'll have that sent down to you." I stuttered my words.

"Bella what are you -" Alice's confused reply was cut off as I slammed the phone back into the holder. I gulped quietly and looked up into the piercing green eyes staring at me.

"Mr. Cullen.. Can I help you with something?" I played with the hem of my dress nervously. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Well, Ms. Swan if you are quite done discussing my sexuality with my sister I need you to file these and reschedule my 10:00am appointment for later in the day." He slammed a thick stack of papers onto my desk and turned on his heels, practically stomping back to his office.

_Oh Shit._ I ran my fingers nervously through my hair and had to fight against my urge to chew my nails. He was probably going to fire me! I mean why wouldn't he? I was talking about him being gay to his sister during business hours. What am I? An idiot?

I knew that I should just leave him be but I just couldn't leave things like that. I had to apologize. Not that I wanted to go kiss up to him but I had no choice. It was either kiss his boots or be on my ass on the sidewalk.

Trying to gather up just a little bit of courage I stood and straightened out my dress. Taking a deep breath I approached the door to Edward's office. I knocked lightly before stepping in. "Mr. Cullen?"

He was sitting at his desk, his face in one hand. He was pinching the bridge of his nose tightly and his eyes were shut. When he heard me, he looked up. His eyes met mine and I sensed something in them.. Hurt maybe?

"What is it Ms. Swan? I'm very busy." I frowned slightly. I actually felt bad. He had been a jerk to me yesterday and today I was talking behind his back about his sexuality to his sister. I looked like the bad guy now.

"I just wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have been discussing your personal life, especially not with your sister and especially not during business hours. I'm sorry. Really I am. I really hope you don't fire me. I think I could be really good here." I looked down, biting my lip slightly.

I heard him sigh. "It's alright Ms. Swan. And I'm not going to fire you. It's your second day. Consider this a learning experience. Don't let it happen again." I nodded, thankful he was being understanding.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." He nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Back to work Ms. Swan." I quickly turned and returned to my desk. I made it for my mission to be on my best behavior now. I really didn't want to get on his bad side. At least not today.

**Edward POV**

I really think that I could kill Alice. I mean, she's my sister and I love her but today she crossed a line. Calling my assistant and talking about me being gay to her? That was low. I realize they are 'besties' but that gave her no right. I'd had to yell at her later, but right now I just couldn't think about it.

The look on Bella's face when she realized I had been listening to her conversation was one of pure shock and nervousness. I wasn't exactly hiding the fact that I was pissed but she just seemed.. Mortified.

I was surprised she came in and apologized. Whenever any of my other assistants had pissed me off they just continued with whatever they were doing without a care. But Bella... She was different. _She has a heart._

Even though she looked upset and regretful, she still looked amazing. That dress really did her justice. I wanted to run my hand down her body and feel each dip and curve. I closed my eyes and pictured her in my head. _What is she doing to me_.

I shook off my thoughts and tried to get back to work. I could hear Bella outside my office rescheduling my meeting like I had asked her too. Even though she seriously fucked up today, I had the feeling that she was going to do well here. I never had gotten this feeling with any of my other assistants. I knew they would be temporary. But for some reason, I wanted Bella to do well. I needed her to but I really _wanted_ her too. This was knew for me. Caring about something other than myself, and Alice of course.

I had known this girl for two days and already she had this affect on me.

Rubbing my eyes, I forced myself to work. I had a lot to do before my appointment. Every so often I would see flashed of red and brown as Bella walked by my door. Shaking my head I tried to ignore her presence so I could focus. _Bella, Bella, Bella..._

**Bella POV**

For the rest of the day I avoided contact with Edward whenever possible. I kept myself busy and only spoke with him when I had to. I was so embarrassed by what had happened I just wanted to crawl under my desk and stay there for the rest of the day, or maybe even the rest of the week.

When it was time to go home I was relieved. I didn't even bother telling Edward I was leaving I just grabbed my bag and rushed to the elevator. Once I got inside I let out a long sigh. I just wanted to be home in bed.

As soon as I was in the front door, I was practically attacked by Alice. "Bella, what the hell was that on the phone? I was extremely confused and then you just hung up on me."

I was seriously surprised Edward hadn't called and bitched her out. "Edward was listening to our whole conversation Alice.. He was standing right in front of me and I didn't see him until it was too late..." Her eyes grew wide and apologetic.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have put you in a position like that." She paused before something hit her. "Did he fire you!? If he did, I'll kill him!" I shook my head.

"No, Alice, he didn't fire me. I apologized and he seemed to forgive me pretty easily. Surprisingly.." She looked at my funny. "What?"

"That doesn't sound like Edward." She quickly looked me over. "Must of been the dress." We both burst out in a fit of hysterics. The tension I had felt all day immediately washed out of me and I finally felt relaxed again.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and it was finally Friday. Edward was very busy with clients and builders. He was planning on building another resort in another state and he was trying to get things in gear and get things organized. He hadn't decided where he wanted to put it yet.

Things between us seemed light and comfortable. He was still rude, but I had gotten used to it. I tried to be nice as much as possible, but when he got bossy I'd lash out. Despite this, I couldn't get him off my mind.

He was so damn good looking. His tousled golden brown hair and muscular body still caught me off guard every now and again. And those beautiful green eyes seemed to haunt my dreams. Not haunt but... I dreamed about them every night that week.

Those eyes that seemed to linger on me just a little bit longer than usual every time I entered his office. Those eyes, sexy yet guarded. Edward Cullen truly was a mystery to me.

In the office he seemed reserved, professional and rude, let's not forget rude. But I wondered if he was that way outside of the office. He couldn't have always been a jerk. What about high school? I mean he probably was quarter back or something and he probably had a different girl on his arm every week. But then again maybe not.

I really knew nothing about him... But he probably wanted to keep it that way. He was my boss, and that's all I needed to know.

But I wanted to know more... There was something about him I just couldn't resist.

The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. "Bella, it's 6:00. You could have left an hour ago." He looked a little confused. I had left at 5:00 on the dot every day this week.

"Oh.. I guess I didn't realize what time it was." I started gathering up my things. He watched me intently and I definitely noticed.

Standing up with my bag on my arm, I smiled at him. "Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

He nodded and started for his office. I shook my head and sighed. I headed for the elevator but when Edward said something to me I stopped dead in my tracks. "Goodnight Bella." He hadn't called me anything but Ms. Swan all week. I quickly turned around but he was already in his office. I smiled to myself.

As I stepped into the elevator, I whispered something softly to myself. "Goodnight, Edward..." I smiled again as the doors to the elevator slide shut.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the delay guys! I've been super busy with work this past week and I've been exhausted. I really hoped you liked this chapter. I was fighting writer's block while I was working on it but I think it turned out pretty good! So, please continue to review/follow/favorite!**

**Mwaaah! **

**~Hannah**


End file.
